


And it's not a cry that you hear at night

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Past Character Death, Stream of Consciousness, relationship only hinted in the last part
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>La sua famiglia avrebbe dovuto comprenderne il significato, avrebbe dovuto capire che Itachi di cuore ne aveva solo uno, e che era disposto a strapparselo dal petto e calpestarlo pur di non andare contro a quell’unico voto.</i><br/>Ma era stanco. Tanto stanco, e non ce la faceva più a urlare contro i fantasmi. Contro ognuno di loro. Contro di sé."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it's not a cry that you hear at night

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco, sento che sta per nevicare.  
> Che è successo? Ho scritto di nuovo una fanfiction. Non solo: ho scritto di nuovo in italiano. Cosa che non faccio da quell'unica dimenticabilissima Maxicest.  
> Diamo la colpa a tante cose, ma diamola soprattutto ad [ayachan](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=32975) che è tornata a scrivere ~~Penne nel Fango~~ Piume nella Cenere dopo più di mezzo decennio. Se non sapete di chi stia parlando correte a leggervi la sua antologia su Naruto. Ora. So che è una cosa lunghissima, ma non ve ne pentirete.  
>  Il titolo della one-shot è presa da Halleluja di Jeff Buckley, che penso tutti conosciate. Se non la conoscete, correte non solo a leggere ayachan, ma anche ad ascoltare [Halleluja](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKnxmkOAj88).  
> Noticina per coloro che mi conoscono da anni: sì, l'ho fatto di nuovo. Sì, quel profumo di menta è sempre lo [stesso](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2580739&i=1) profumo che accompagna il "mio" Itachi da ormai otto anni.  
> E faccio di peggio. Questa shot la dedico un po' a me, ma soprattutto la dedico a tutte quelle persone che ho conosciuto quando avevo sedici anni, con cui ho condiviso fandom, fiere, foto, sushi, idee pazze e qualche segreto. Non è cambiato nulla, solo tutto.

Le notti di Itachi non erano mai vuote.

Le ombre che le popolavano erano dense, fatte di carne, avevano voci. Avevano dita che fremevano per il desiderio di toccarlo, graffiarlo, salire fino alla gola e strangolarlo. Gli coprivano gli occhi, ridevano di quella sua vista che, giorno dopo giorno, lo aiutava sempre meno, lo tradiva sempre di più.

_È a questo che ti è valso ucciderci? È a questo che ti ha portato tradire la tua famiglia per il bene di un villaggio? E loro non lo sanno. Loro ti odiano, ti disprezzano, sputano sul tuo nome._

_E hanno ragione: sei un traditore_.

Le sue notti non erano mai vuote.

Aveva il sonno leggero, i sensi troppo acuti. Riusciva a sentire la cornacchia che si posava sul ramo fuori dalla finestra, la volpe che si intrufolava dentro al cespuglio. E si svegliava.

Se a volte i medicinali gli regalavano una prima ora buia e silenziosa, al risveglio loro, i fantasmi, gli spiriti, _i ricordi_ , erano di nuovo tutti lì, pronti ad accerchiarlo e spingerlo in un secondo sogno fatto di voci, e poi di urla, e dello stridore del chokuto che veniva estratto dal fodero. Allora al ricordo dei rumori si univa l’odore ferroso del sangue, della pelle bruciata, la sensazione scivolosa di calpestare assi di legno bagnate da quel liquido rosso, che nella notte sembrava scuro petrolio, lucido e cangiante come un veleno.

La risata fredda di Madara veniva distorta da bisbigli eccitati, famelici, e si trasformava nel coro di una folla che lo condannava a morte.

_Sì, lo so. Presto. Presto avrete la vostra vendetta. Ma non adesso, non ancora._

Perché sapere di avere fatto la cosa giusta non significava essere privo di rimorsi. Ci aveva provato per giorni, mesi e persino anni a dirsi che aveva fatto la cosa migliore, che per cento persone morte, altre mille, diecimila, erano sopravvissute. E sapeva che era vero, che le cose stavano effettivamente così.

Durante il giorno era accompagnato da tutte le certezze del mondo. Solo la notte queste lo lasciavano solo, e al loro posto davanti a lui tornavano il sorriso di quel suo zio taciturno, e il sapore delle pesche che comprava la nonna. Il profumo di pulito che avevano i vestiti di sua madre. La voce di suo padre quell’unica volta che aveva accompagnato Itachi ai cancelli e lo aveva salutato prima che partisse per la missione. Il contatto ruvido con la mano di Sasuke quando i primi allenamenti avevano riempito di vesciche il palmo del suo fratellino.

Certe volte era semplicemente stanco. Troppo stanco per dire a quel nugolo di spettri di andarsene, troppo stanco per arrabbiarsi perché erano stati loro a tradire per primi, loro a costringerlo a farlo. Lo avevano cresciuto perché fosse perfetto, perché fosse forte, spietato, inarrestabile. Si erano dimenticati di insegnarli di porre il clan prima di tutto, anche del villaggio. La Foglia invece gli aveva impresso la lealtà nelle ossa, nella carne, stampandogli sul braccio quel maledetto tatuaggio. La sua famiglia avrebbe dovuto comprenderne il significato, avrebbe dovuto capire che Itachi di cuore ne aveva solo uno, e che era disposto a strapparselo dal petto e calpestarlo pur di non andare contro a quell’unico voto.

Ma era stanco. Tanto stanco, e non ce la faceva più a urlare contro i fantasmi. Contro ognuno di loro. Contro di sé.

Sapeva di aver avuto ragione, e sapeva anche di aver sbagliato tutto.

Era stanco, talmente stanco da abbandonarsi semplicemente contro il letto, senza più la forza di lottare, senza più la voce per scusarsi o per protestare. Non ne valeva la pena, non quella notte, e nemmeno in tutte quelle a seguire.

Si voltò su un fianco e nascose il viso contro il cuscino, sperando di non sentire più, di non vedere più.

Arrivarono delle braccia sottili ad avvolgerlo, un corpo magro che lo strinse a sé e gli avvicinò la testa al seno morbido, cullandolo come fosse un bambino, ma con la malinconia che può causare solo un uomo.

_“Sono qui. Non ti lascio solo.”_

Itachi rimase a occhi chiusi, respirò solo il profumo di menta, percepì il calore della pelle nuda e liscia contro le proprie labbra, ma non si spinse a baciarne i contorni. Restò fermo, in silenzio, pregando che i ricordi tacessero, che lo lasciassero solo con il suo presente, almeno per una volta.

Le notti di Itachi non erano mai vuote.

A volte, quando era così stanco, ringraziava il destino per quello.


End file.
